Friends with Benefits
by seddieSUPERFAN101
Summary: Read it and you'll find out. Please review


**Author's Note::::: Hey everyone I'm here writing a one-shot. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer::: Please don't be stupid I don't own icarly.**

Sam's POV

Okay Carly and I are doing icarly. We're doing this bit called Do you know your Gibby. I know it's stupid but that's what our show is all about; pointless comedy. Ok we're finishing the show up.

"Ok that's it for icarly"

"We'll see you next time" Carly says and waves at the camera

"And we're clear" Freddie says and turns off the camera

"Okay I'm going to leave before you guys start making out I sware I hate being 17" Carly says

"We're not dating" I say scoffing

"Right I forgot "Friends with Benefits" She laughs

I know what your thinking. I'm not dating Freddie he's just my make out buddy. It started a few months ago. Carly found out 2 weeks ago. She went to the store with Spencer and when she came back we were making out on her floor and then we had to tell then. She took it pretty well.

"Shut the fuck up Carly" I tell her

"Ok Sam" She jokes and leaves

As soon as she leaves Freddie pushes me to the wall. I know he's gotten bold over the years. He even has a 6 pack. He's hott now.

"Wow I'm impressed now take the shirt off so I can see you sexy 6 pack"

"You can just rip it off" He says

"My pleasure" I tear his shirt off.

"Now kiss me before I wonder why I spend my time kissing you" I wrap my arms around his neck

He kisses me forcefully and I kiss back forcefully.

He pushes me to the wall again forcefully.

"Ooo fiesty Freddie momma likely" I smirk at him

"You better" He responds

"Or what" I say challenging him.

"You don't wanna know" He says

He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist.

"Damn dude" I say in shock and disbelief.

"I know" He smirks

"How can you carry me" I ask

"Your surprisingly not heavy" He answers

"Oh" I respond blushing like crazy."Ok then keep doing your magic"

"Of course Princess" He says and kisses me again. I kiss back and then I touch his chest and abs and all that other shit. He then pulls my shirt off and kisses my neck and bites it."God dammitt Freddie" I moan.

His phone rings ruining our moment.

"Shit" He says and puts me down and answers it"Hey Mom...yes I know what time it is...whatever...yeah...yeah...be there in a few" He hangs up.

"Fuck your mm ruined our make out session"

"Like she always does" He says frustrated

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yep" He says

"Your gonna walk out here shirtless" I laugh

"Yes" He answers

"K" I say and puts my shirt back on" Bye"

"Yeah see ya" He kisses my cheek and leaves

I just stand there for a sec thinking. I dont know why but I am. I'm confused. Why am I feeling this way about Freddie. I shouldn't. We're just friends with means your still friends but you kiss and all that nonsense **( A/N: I've never had a relationship like that before so sorry if I got the definition wrong)**

I walk downstairs.

"Hey"

"Hey" She smirks"Your shirt is on backwards"

I look down at shit

"Yeah I know" I say embarrassed

"So how was it" She asks

"So fuckin hott" I answer her

"Yeah I noticed because Freddie left with no shirt on you really had to tear his shirt again" Carly says

"He asked me to" I say defensive

"Can I ask you something"

"What?"

"Do you love him" She asks  
>"...maybe" I answer. I mean I think I do. Ever since We started this I've been feeling different about him.<p>

Carly squeals"OH MY GOD YOU SO LOVE HIM"

"Carly keep it down he lives right across the hall"

"Are you gonna tell him!" She asks

"NO"

"Why not you guys are pretty much already dating" Carly says

"No we're not we're just friends with benefits"

"Fine" She says mad

The next day.

I couldn't sleep because I was thinking of what Carly asked me. Should I tell him? I don't know. What if he doesn't feel the same way. I mean I don't wanna get rejected by some nerd: I totally hott nerd Ahhhhhhhhhhhh why me? Why did I have to fall for him?

I have to find Freddie and tell him we got tickets to a Cuttlefish concert. Carly told before we went to sleep. We're going to the after party too.

Oh I see him.

I run up to him"Dude your never gonna believe this"

"What" He asks

"We have tickets to a Cuttlefish concert" I say happily

"NO WAY!" He picks me up and hugs me.

I laugh and hugs him back. He puts me down.

"We got front row"

"We're have so much fun" He responds

"Yea there's a after party too"

"Are we going?" He asks

"Uh hell yeah it's a party"

"K so what time are you coming to my house" He asks

"After me and Carly finish our homework" I answer

"Ok"

The bell rings right after he says ok.

"See you at lunch"

"K" He responds and leaves

I huff and walks away

Later on at Carly's Apartment.

We're doing our homework. I start thinking about what it would be like if I was Freddie girlfriend

_I go in his room_

_"Hey Freddie"_

_"Oh there's my gorgeous girlfriend" He says_

_"Oh Freddie" I giggle_

_"So what do you want to do today" He asks_

_"I don't know"_

_"How about we do this" He kisses me_

_I kiss back enjoying it._

_"Sam"_

_I keep kissing him._

_"SAM"_

I snap out of my dream.

"Sam pay attention" Carly says

"Sorry I was distracted"

"Clearly why are you distracted? Thinking about Freddie" Carly asks

"...No" I say lying

"Liar! you were thinking about him Sam you already admitted you were in love with him"

"Hey! I said maybe" I say defensive

"Whatever Sam shouldn't you be getting to his house for your make out" Carly says

"Yeah I should see ya later"

"Have fun...but not too much fun" She tells me

"Yeah yeah" I walk out and knocks on Freddie's door.

He opens the door"Oh Hey"

"Sup" I greet him

"Come on in" He says

"Thanks" I say and goes in

"You know my mom's here" He says

"I thought she had to work"

"She took off" He responds

"Why?" I ask

"It might have something to do with me coming home shirtless yesterday" He answers

"But you asked me to"

"Just be nice to my mom please" He pleads

"Ok! fine" I answer

then comes out her room"Oh hello Samantha"

"Hi Marissa oh and please call me Sam" Or I'll break your head. I wish I could say that.

"Of course so how have you been doing" She asks

"I've been good" I answer politely

"So not to be rude but why are you here" She asks again

"Oh Freddie invited me here for...dinner"

"Why? are you two dating or something"

"No not at all"

"Ok anyways do you happen to know why Freddie came home shirless yesterday" She asks

"Actually yes you see Freddie and I were wrestling and I accidently ripped his shirt off" I say lying through my teeth.

"Freddie! you know better than to wrestle a girl you may hurt her even if it is Sam you still don't now appoligze" yells at Freddie

"I'm so sorry" He says bitter

"It's fine" I say trying to hold in my laughter

"So Mom we're going in my room call us when dinner is ready" Freddie says to his mom

He drags me by the hand into his room.

I start cracking up.

"Sam it's not funny"

"Yes it is" I say laughing

"Whatever" He says mad

"Aww did I make wittle Fweddie mad"

"Ok Sam that's enough" He yells

"Ooo I like bold Freddie"

"Really" He smirks

"Yeah it's totally sexy"

"Well" He pushes me on the bed and gets on top of me. Then I pull his shirt off and he kisses me.

comes in without us knowing.

"Freddie how many times did I tell you not to close your door" She screams"What the Hell is going on"

I get from under him and we just stand looking shock at her.

"Hello answer me" She demands

"Ummm" We both say

"You wanna explain" Freddie asks me

"No she's your Mom"

"Will someone please tell me what's going on and why you were kissing" She demands again

"Well 2 months ago" I start saying

_*Flashback*_

_"Sam come on please"_

_"NO" _

_"Why not" He asks_

_"No I'm not making out with you"_

_"Come on I've done a lot of things for you"_

_"Like what" I ask_

_"Like taking the blame for in school and getting rid of Missy" He says_

_"No you didn't She won that school at sea thing"_

_"NO I DID" He yells_

_"That's not possible"_

_"It is I won it but I gave it to Missy" He says_

_"For me?"_

_"Yes for you I saw how upset you were so I decided to help" He responds_

_"Wow!"_

_"Yeah" He says_

_"In that case" I pull his closer and kisses him_

_*End of Flashback*_

"So after that we decided to kiss everyday somewhere private" I finish

"But earlier I asked you if your going out" says

"No Mom we're just friends with benefits that's all" Freddie says

Ouch! Hearing it from him makes me think that I don't want to be Friends with Benefits. I can't believe I didn't realize this earlier.

"Is that all I am to you just your kissing buddy"

"Hey you said you wanted to be friends with benefits" He replies back

"Well let me leave before I say anything else I don't mean" I walk out

I seriously don't know why I just did that but I guess I needed to make a point. Some point...

Carly's POV

I'm on the couch waiting on Sam to come back.

"Hey where's Sam" Spencer asks

"At Freddie's" I answer

Then Sam bursts in out of nowhere

"And now she's not" Then Spencer goes in his room

"What happened Sam you look like your about to burst into tears"

Sam then bursts into tears.

She sits down and lays on my lap.

"What did Freddie do?" I ask

"Nothing" She cries

"Oh well what happened" I ask again

"I don't know I just go mad all of a sudden" She answers

"Oh well maybe he said something" I suggest

"All I remember is that I basically admitted that I didn't want to be Friends with Benefits" She says

"Sam that's great"

"No it isn't it's horrible" She responds

"Sam you have to make up with him"

"Why?" She asks

"Cause you love him and I'm pretty sure he feels the same way"

"Yea right he only thinks of me as a make out buddy" She says

"I'm sure that's not true"

"Whatever I'm going upstairs" She walks upstairs.

There's a knock on the door.

Freddie comes in "Is Sam here?"

I saw Sam stop walking upstairs and hides behind the stairs.

"She just went upstairs" I say lying. I see her hiding behind the stairs.

"Oh I really need to talk to her" He says

"I know but she's really upset"

"But why?" He asks

"I...I can't tell you"

"Oh come on Carly please it's not like she's listening" He says

Yea she is.

"Ok! I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell Sam I told you"

"Promise" He promises

"She likes you...a lot"

I see Sam's mouth drop. Oh god I'm in trouble!

"She does really" Freddie smiles

"She does now tell me if you feel the same way" I demand

"Of course I do" He answers

I see Sam's mouth drop even more and then she smiles.

"Well you have to make up with her tomorrow at school"

"I will" He says

"Ok well you should leave"

"K Bye" He leaves

I smile to myself and then I roll my eyes."I know your there Sam"

"How?" She comes out of her hiding space.

"I saw you stop walking upstairs"

"Oh" She frowns

"Soooo you heard everything"

"Yea everything" She replies

"Sam I'm so sorry"

"It's cool I'm actually happy you told him" She says

"Oh well good" I say

Sam's POV

The next day at school.

"So when are you gonna to Freddie" Carly asks

"After school"

"Ok gotta go see ya at my place so we can get ready for the concert" She says

"Kk"

Carly leaves

I walk over to Freddie"Hey shouldn't you be in class"

"Yea" He answers

"Well why aren't you"

"Cause my class got canceled" He answers

"Oh well look we seriously need to talk"

"Yea we do" He agrees

"Meet me by my locker after school"

"K" He responds

After school.

By my lockers.

"Where are we going" Freddie asks

"We're just gonna walk to Carly's"

"Well lead the way" He says

We walk outside and onto the pathway to Carly's.

"So what's up" He asks

"You know exactly what's up Us that's what's up"

"Sam what I really wanna know is what did I do" He says

"Honestly Freddie you did nothing it was me"

"And what did you do" He asks

"I said some things that I didn't really mean"

"Like what?" He asks

"I said all I wanted to be was Friends with Benefits"

"Oh" was he said  
>"Yeah oh" I say sarcasticly<p>

"So we're just friends now" He inquires

"NO Freddie I don't wanna be friends I want to be more than friends"

"Oh" He says again

"Would you quit saying oh"

"Sorry I'm just shocked"

"Well don't be" I thought Carly told him already. Oh I get it. It's an act because he promised Carly he wouldn't tell me she told him.

"Well you just admitted you like me and you expect me to be not shocked" He asks

"Yes" I answer simply

"Well I am" He says

"Lets cut to the chase: do you wanna go out or not"

"Well yea" He answers

"I knew you would say yes"

"I'm sure you did" He says

"Yea and the concert is tonight I can't wait"

"Me either" He agrees

"Well I should go Carly probably wants me to wear something totally sexy"

"Well that's gonna be a pretty sight" He says

I giggle. ThenI pulled him in for a kiss and we kiss for a long time

We go to the concert and it was awesome. The after party was amazing. we partied all night and Freddie and I had such a good time.

And it all started with: Friends with Benefits

THE END

**Author's Note::: Hey! Man that was long. Sorry if it was too long. I don't know where this came from but I decided to make a one-shot. Please review! Tell me what you thought of it. Is it good or bad? Or if there's anything I need to change in it.**

**REVIEW**

**iParty with Victorious is coming! I can't wait. Maybe we will see the promo for idate Sam and Freddie. I can't wait for that. Anyway I will update for iMeet Freddie's little sister tomorrow. The next chapter is the last one and then the Epliogue. I'm working on the squeal right now. This took me 45 minutes and my hands are tired so I'm gonna go. HAPPY SUMMER everyone! **

**!**

**XxSeddieSUPERFAN101xX**


End file.
